With rapid development of terminal technologies, a terminal increasingly becomes an indispensable commodity of people. Multi-mode terminals are widely used at present. A multi-mode terminal may include multiple network standards, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA).
An example in which the wireless terminal includes two standards LTE and GSM is described below. Three antennas a main antenna, a diversity antenna, and a GSM antenna need to be disposed in the wireless terminal. The main antenna and the diversity antenna are full-band antennas. Because a GSM frequency band is at a relatively low frequency, the GSM antenna has a relatively large size. Therefore, the wireless terminal has a relatively large size.